


Feras à solta

by Chibisuke (Ana_dragneel_chan)



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: "the Vermillions get a family vacation" the fic, Fuegoleon is just done with his siblings, Gen, Leo is used as a punching bag again, T rating because those royals don't know what "chill" means, too bad Mereoleona chose where they were going
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Chibisuke
Summary: Porque por algum motivo, o Rei Mago achou que seria uma boa ideia dar férias para os Vermillion.O problema nem era esse, afinal, não é como se ele deliberadamente tivesse solto três feras na zona mágica concentrada, certo?(Infelizmente para ele, esse era realmente o caso).
Relationships: Fuegoreon Vermillion & Leopold Vermillion & Mereoleona Vermillion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Feras à solta

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Beasts unleashed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247921) by [Chibisuke (Ana_dragneel_chan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Chibisuke)



Aquele parecia mais um dia comum em algum lugar da zona mágica concentrada. O sol brilhava, os pássaros da região cantavam, os animais continuavam com sua rotina. E estaria tudo normal, se não fosse o trio que caminhava pela trilha natural discutindo entre si.

— Irmã, tem certeza que essa trilha vai a algum lugar?

— Apenas cale a boca e me siga. Eu sei para onde estamos indo.

— Tem certeza que não estamos perdidos? — Interrompeu Leopold, fazendo com que os dois irmãos mais velhos parassem de brigar entre si e olhassem para ele — Sabe, eu tenho a impressão que já passamos por um lugar parecido com esse antes.

— Oh, tá querendo mostrar o caminho, Leo? — Mereoleona abriu um sorriso de predador e ativou uma magia de patas — Andem logo! Estamos quase lá.

E enquanto Leopold brigava dizendo para Mereoleona o soltar, Fuegoleon só observava a cena resignado e seguia atrás dos dois. E pensar que era pros três estarem de férias...

* * *

Tudo começou com uma visita do Rei Mago.

Era mais um dia de atividade na base dos Leões Carmesins. No pátio, o capitão dirigia um treino especial dos membros do esquadrão, que estavam mais cheios de energia do que nunca.

No dia anterior, eles haviam retornado de mais um dos treinos infernais de Mereoleona e era hora de verificar se os membros tinham se tornado mais fortes.

O barulho dos nomes das magias sendo gritados, as magias sendo jogadas para todos os lados, o barulho de pessoas dando e tomando golpes havia tomado conta do local. Enquanto esperava, Julius não conseguia esconder a empolgação e a vontade de ir lá ver o treino. Olhando as ordens que tinha ido pessoalmente entregar, o Rei Mago tentava manter uma expressão que não demonstrava sua ansiedade, pelo menos até que Fuegoleon aparecesse.

O capitão dos Leões Carmesim finalmente apareceu no discreto escritório, com certo receio em suas ações. Afinal, que tipo de assunto era urgente o suficiente para que o Rei Mago em pessoa visitasse a base do esquadrão?

E mal Julius deu uma rápida meia explicação e colocou o documento selado nas mãos de Fuegoleon, o capitão se viu sozinho na sala.

E assim que olhou o conteúdo, nada poderia preparar Fuegoleon para a ordem que estava bem ali.

— Mas que tipo de ordem é essa, Julius?!

* * *

Só de se lembrar do principal motivo da sua atual dor de cabeça, Fuegoleon sentia vontade de causar um incêndio. Nesse sentido, a briga incessante entre Leopold e Mereoleona de nada servia para tornar a situação mais agradável.

A briga parecia escalar a troco de nada novamente. Era hora de intervir e conter danos de novo.

— Irmã, poderia solta-lo? Sei que nós estamos no meio do nada, mas...

— Não estamos no meio do nada. — Mereoleona o cortou, largando Leopold de qualquer jeito no chão — Estamos em um ponto da região mágica concentrada que eu sei exatamente onde é.

— Isso não muda o fato que estamos em algum ponto no meio do nada que só você deve saber navegar, Irmã. — Leo comentou depois de se afastar. Ele que não queria correr o risco de ser pego pela magia de sua irmã de novo.

— Sem falar que estamos quase chegando. — Ela completou — A não ser que você queira uma luta aqui e agora?

Foi como se naquele exato momento duas feras famintas estivessem se encarando.

Leopold deu um passo para trás antes de cair sentado, olhando a cena sem mover um dedo sequer. O impasse continuou por cerca de um, dois minutos, até que os dois irmãos mais velhos interromperam a briga de olhares e Leo finalmente pode respirar com mais calma.

— Certo, agora em que direção estava o tal lugar que você quer tanto nos mostrar?

— Ora, é só me seguir. — Mereoleona deu um sorriso de canto e disparou em uma direção, sendo seguida por Fuegoleon.

Vendo que ia acabar ficando para trás, Leopold levantou-se o mais rápido possível e saiu correndo na mesma direção em que viu seus irmãos indo.

— Esperem por mim! — Ele gritou enquanto tentava alcança-los.

Mal sabia ele que Mereoleona tinha preparado uma surpresa bem especial no local que era o destino deles...

* * *

Um silêncio pesado rodeava os três Vermillions. De um lado, Mereoleona com a linguagem corporal de mais pura arrogância possível, do outro, Fuegoleon considerando suas decisões de vida, ao lado de Leopold que estava mais perdido que tudo com a situação.

O silêncio continuava, até que Mereoleona resolveu partir pra provocação.

— Então, o que acha?

— Irmã, de todos os lugares... — Fuegoleon já ia começar a reclamar quando Leopold o cortou.

— Afinal, o que tem de tão especial aqui, Irmã? — Ele perguntou olhando ao redor.

Os três se encontravam em uma região que era a divisão da floresta que vinham atravessando com um terreno inóspito. De um lado, dava para ver os sinais da floresta densa onde tinham passado os últimos dias. Do outro, um platô que terminava em um penhasco íngreme.

Os três conseguiam ver o outro lado do penhasco, que era bem semelhante ao lado onde estavam. Havia um platô com vegetação baixa que logo se transformava em floresta densa, continuando para além de onde a visão alcançava.

— Dizem que quem sobrevive ao ambiente do fundo do penhasco acaba se tornando mais forte. — Mereoleona respondeu de braços cruzados — Mas duvido que alguém que só faz discurso consiga fazer isso.

E pronto. Com uma única frase, Mereoleona tinha colocado fogo no parquinho.

Leopold, que antes estava só curioso, agora também estava revoltado. Ele JAMAIS aceitaria calado um insulto daqueles.

— Se é assim eu vou provar que consigo!

— Vai provar é? — Mereoleona olhou cética para o irmão mais novo — Então está esperando o quê?

E nesse exato momento, Leopold Vermillion se arrependeu da sua escolha de palavras.

Mereoleona o pegou pela gola e com uma precisão invejável, arremessou o mais novo na direção do vale no fundo do penhasco.

— Bom voyage. Vamos te esperar aqui em cima!

— Precisava mesmo de tudo isso, Irmã?

— Ah, não se preocupe. Ele não vai morrer pra uma quedinha dessas.

— Pensei que tivesse superado a ideia de jogá-lo de um penhasco depois daquele dia...

— Olha você aí de novo sendo todo certinho. — Ela deu de ombros — Se quer tanto me convencer de que está certo, vamos resolver _daquele jeito._

_—_ Você não me deixou escolha...

Os dois liberaram uma quantidade imensa de poder mágico. E com rugidos semelhantes aos de bestas selvagens, Fuegoleon e Mereoleona foram para cima um do outro, para lutar até que um deles não conseguisse mais levantar.

* * *

Comparado com os socos aleatórios de Mereoleona, a experiência de ser arremessado rumo ao fundo de um penhasco não doía nada.

Pelo menos Leopold tinha dado sorte em sua aterrisagem. Não dava pra ver lá de cima, mas lá no fundo do vale havia um rio e Leopold tinha caído na água.

Ensopado, Leo saiu da água enquanto escutava o eco de seus irmãos lutando entre si lá em cima. O mais novo olhou ao redor, procurando algum sinal que indicasse porque aquele penhasco tinha uma superstição de que quem sobrevivesse a ele se tornaria mais forte.

No local não parecia haver nada que sustentasse a história. Leopold aparentemente estava sozinho ali, com apenas o barulho da corrente do rio como companhia. O fundo do penhasco era um lugar bem inóspito, mesmo com uma fonte de água ali dentro.

Olhando o paredão, dava pra ver que a escalada não seria fácil. Com sorte ele chegaria no topo depois que seus irmãos já tivessem queimado todo excesso de energia e ele não precisasse lidar com ataques surpresa.

Exceto que era cedo demais para pensar algo naquele sentido.

Um grunhido aos poucos ia ficando mais alto e Leopold se virou lentamente na direção de onde vinha o barulho, apenas para dar de cara com um imenso javali selvagem.

Outro grunhido cortou o ar, junto com uma fungada. E logo em seguida, o javali avançou na direção de Leopold, cheio de ódio.

Leopold conseguiu desviar da primeira investida por muito pouco, mas não tinha muito tempo. O javali estava prestes a investir novamente, determinado a acabar com o cavaleiro mágico.

— Então é assim? Vou mostrar o quão forte eu posso ser!

O grimório brilhava e Leopold resolveu usar sua magia para deter o animal furioso.

— Magia de Fogo: Chamas Espirais!

Os pilares de fogo surgiram, atingindo o javali em cheio e fazendo com que a direção em que o animal investia fosse mudada. Mas um único ataque não foi suficiente para derrubar o animal furioso.

Com os olhos cheios de determinação e as mãos cheias de chamas, Leopold foi com tudo na batalha feroz que se desenrolava ali.

* * *

Lá em cima do penhasco, os dois Vermillion mais velhos podiam ouvir os barulhos da luta de Leopold, mas sem jamais parar com sua própria luta.

— Parece que o Leo encontrou o jantar de hoje. — Mereoleona comentou enquanto desviava de um ataque.

Os dois continuaram a trocar socos e magia, completamente concentrados na batalha. No ritmo que iam, parecia que aquela sessão de treino terminaria sem vencedor.

Com a respiração ofegante e um barulho de algo pesado sendo jogado no chão, Leopold finalmente havia conseguido retornar ao topo do penhasco.

Mas ele não teve tempo para respirar. Mereoleona acertou um golpe certeiro que lançou Fuegoleon na direção das árvores ali perto e logo se virou para receber o mais novo.

— Até que voltou rápido, Leo. — Ela olhou o animal enorme jogado no chão e o estado ofegante de Leopold — Você está nesse estado depois de um pouco de exercício básico que nem esse?

— Espere... huf huf... eu... só preciso de um... — Ele tentou responder, mas não conseguiu disfarçar o cansaço — ...huf huf... momen-

E assim que Leopold Vermillion olhou na direção de sua irmã, foi recebido por uma bola de fogo. Por uma bola de fogo bem no meio da cara.

— Isso é o melhor que pode fazer, Leo?!

— Não senhora!

— Ótimo, porque eu ainda não terminei!

E Mereoleona avançou com tudo, forçando Leopold a reagir rapidamente para não ser atingido por outro ataque de fogo. O Vermillion mais novo desviou precariamente, não conseguindo espaço para contra-atacar.

Mereoleona continuou pressionando com socos e lançamentos aleatórios de magia e os dois continuaram nessa dança de ataques e desvios até que Leopold viu uma oportunidade.

— Magia de fogo: chamas espirais!

— Boa tentativa, mas... — Mereoleona tomou o ataque propositalmente e aproveitou o momento para chegar bem perto com um soco certeiro — ...não é forte o suficiente!

O soco conectou, lançando Leopold direto nas árvores mais próximas. E do jeito que ele caiu no chão, ele ficou.

— Vamos Leo, levante que ainda não acabamos. — Mereoleona declarou impaciente.

— Acho que ele não está em condições de continuar, Irmã.

— E o que um caxias certinho como você sabe sobre limites de treino?

— O suficiente pra chegar no seu nível... sem quase matar quem não está acostumado. — Fuegoleon devolveu, começando uma guerra de olhares fulminantes com Mereoleona.

— Oh... tá tudo bem. — Os dois escutaram a voz fraca de Leopold vindo da pilha de galhos onde ele tinha aterrissado. Um sinal de okay com a mão e a guerra de olhares foi interrompida de vez — Eu tô bem, agora... será que a gente pode ir jantar?!

— Tudo bem então. — Fuegoleon concedeu.

E logo os três se reuniram para fazer um banquete com o animal gigantesco que Leopold havia derrotado. Mas claro, fazer churrasco usando magia nem sempre é a melhor das ideias...

Bem, pelo menos não era pior que a ideia de férias-treino em família.

* * *

— ...E é por isso que quero uma luta com você aqui e agora, meu rival! — Leopold terminou de contar a história, todo animado para o confronto.

— Que incrível! Eu também queria poder tirar férias em família! — Asta se perdeu na animação — Melhor ainda poder tirar férias e treinar ao mesmo tempo!

— Então? — Leopold perguntou de novo, na expectativa da resposta positiva.

— Ah, mas Leo, você não foi o único que treinou nesses dias. — Asta comentou meio pensativo — Tem certeza?

— Claro que tenho, meu rival!

E com isso os dois começaram uma luta mano a mano, para testar o quanto tinham ficado mais fortes.

— E lá vão eles... — Comentou Yuno, observando os dois lutando que nem duas bestas selvagens.

— Lá vão eles de novo... — Noelle comentou indiferente — Bela maneira de desperdiçar um dia de descanso...

— É.

Mais tarde, se alguém perguntasse o que aconteceu no dia de descanso, Noelle só responderia uma coisa:

— Nada de mais, só um imprevisto com algumas feras à solta.

**Author's Note:**

> Reproduzir o discurso formal da realeza não é fácil... Na pior das hipóteses, eu tentei!  
> E por mais que o Leopold tenha sido usado como saco de pancadas, eu amo o garoto e.e


End file.
